Misunderstanding
by sweetsakuya
Summary: Just a small fic about the misunderstanding of their relationship between Ryou and Bakura.Warning:Characterdeath!
1. Blind

Hi folks! Here I am with yet another Ryou/Bakura fic. But be warned this one is really depressing.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Bey the way: They unfortunatly don´t belong to me!sob

**Misunderstanding**

**Part 1: Blind**

One look into your eyes was enough to make me fall in love with you. Of course I'll never admit this and I will never tell you how much you mean to me. And the good thing is that I don't have to because you understand. That's the most annoying part actually. It doesn't matter how mean I am or how much I try to hurt you; you just smile because you know I don't mean to hurt you. In fact I just wanna tell you how much I care. But I can't. My pride won't allow it. As long as I don't say it I can still believe to live as I choose and be independent. Not that I actually mind to be dependent on you . . .

It is strange the way I'm feeling. The closer we get the more my head screams:" Run! Before it is too late!" But then my heart answers:" It is already too late!" And as much as I normally act against my hearts advice, this time it is right. It is to late to runaway. The game stopped long ago, this is serious; made to last forever and beyond . . .

I think about these things a lot lately. Strange isn't it? I never thought about stuff like this disregarding the fact that I've never loved before. You are the only person I've ever met who I wanted to protect with my life. Yes, you heard right, I would die for you and that's the truth. And as you know I never lie. At least not to you. You could ask me anything and I would answer with the truth. Weird how you make me do things I've never done before . . .

I never knew how alone I was before I met you. Now I'm alone as soon as I leave you; even if it's just for a minute. I thought I was happy but I never knew what happiness was before I met you. You showed me a whole new world, a world I never cared to know. But of course you changed that as well. In fact you changed nearly my whole life except for a few minor details.


	2. Broken

Hi folks! Glad you´re still with me. I hope you got it that the first chapter was written from Bakuras point of view. Now follows of course Ryous. As you have been warned before: Sombodys gonna die. Hope you enjoy it anyways!

**Misunderstanding**

**Part 2: Broken**

Is it normal that I feel so weak? Everybody around me seems so strong, so powerful. But what about me? I get lost in between. I drown in a sea of sorrow and no one notices. Why should they? I'm just another weak being to beat. Forget me as soon as you see me. I'm not important enough to be remembered. Take pity on me and kill me. It doesn't matter which way. Anyway you choose will be perfectly all right with me. Maybe in death I will find the peace life denies me. Silence is golden. Such a true saying. But here around me is none. Always people are talking. Why can't they just sit down and listen? There would be less trouble in the world if people could do just that. But I don't care anymore about the going-ons of the world.

My world is shattered and broken in thousand pieces. You are gone. You left me to mend the broken pieces. But I can't do it anymore. Once to often you've left just to return again. How come you take so much pleasure in seeing me crying over you? I can't cry anymore. I'm hollow inside. There are no tears left.

I drown my sorrow in a sea of blood. The only thing you left me to feel. Sorrow. But I try to get ride of that, too. I won't take you back. That's a lie, as we both know. It just feels so good to say it.

I'm dying any minute now and you still haven't returned. Ironic, isn't it? I kicked you out and still you are my knight in shining armour high on horse ready to save me again and again; even though you never did. And so I hoped -and feared- you would rescue me in time. Even that you couldn't do. I feel weak and you've always been so strong.

What are you doing here? Standing in the door, crying. Crying? How come you've never cried before? You say you're sorry. You say you should have told me. I close my eyes. "I love you, always will!"you whisper in my ear.

A smile on my lips I whisper my goodbyes.


End file.
